A Parent's Mistake
by main891
Summary: A young Gregory House goes to Hogwarts for his first year. While there a certain potions master discovers a deep secret about Gregory that not even Greg knows himself. First time writing so be kind pleas.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Parent's Mistake _**

**Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy. I am a huge fan of HP and House MD, so I always look for good crossovers, but I've yet to find one that has House as a young wizard. There is a lot more to this story than meets the eye. All the main characters from HP will be involved. I would like to fit Wilson and Cuddy later on. Oh and this is in no way a slash fiction at all. Thanks for reading please review if you would like another chapter.**

**Chapter One**

There was nothing left in America for Gregory House anymore. He decided on that the moment he received his letter.

_Dear Gregory House,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Since you are a Muggle born (a child raised by non magical families) a professor from the school will be to see you on July 1st to explain how to journey to Hogwarts and also buying all school supplies from Diagon Alley. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress _

At first, much like any Muggle child, Greg had though it to be a hoax, some form of joke. Maybe Teddy Johnson, the local neighbourhood bully who always had it out for Greg had written the letter as a way to make fun of him. But that couldn't be it; he doubted Teddy knew how to spell 'witchcraft' so the boy wasn't able to produce such intellect. No, Teddy was more of a physical kid who played all the sports; football and boxing were Teddy's favourite things to do, whilst Greg was more of book smart sort of kid. Teddy was the sort of child Greg's father always wanted him to be. So after re-reading the letter a good seven times, Gregory House finally deduced that he must in fact be a wizard. Greg let out a low chuckle. Well, he thought, _this does explain a lot. _Since Greg could remember, strange things always seemed to happen around him. Like when he was five and his Father had discovered he had accidentally knocked over his mother's favourite vase.

_*Flash back*_

"_Gregory, you come here right now!" _

_A young Gregory house slowly moved from behind the couch; his favourite hiding place, back when he was actually small enough to fit there. He slowly walked up to his father, not looking into his eyes, but just his kneecaps since that was the height difference between the two. _

_"Boy, you tell me the truth. Now did you break your mother's vase, the very vase she worked hard to save for?" _

_John House said this all in a slow cool tone that made the young boy shiver. Slowly Greg began to mumble,_

_"Ye-yes sir but it was an accident."_

"Y_ou will look your father in the eye when he is speaking to you!" _

_John yelled with rage. Greg instantly cringed at the hurtful tone but slowly forced himself to make eye contact. He looked up at the very red face of John house._

"_I'm waiting boy."_

_Greg cleared his dry throat with a rough cough but finally said in a defiant voice,_

_"Yes sir, it was me but I swear it was an acciden-"_

_That was all John House needed to hear before he swiftly grabbed the small boy's hand and yanked him towards to bathroom._

_Greg knew right away what was about to occur._

"N_o Dad, I'm sorry! Please, not _another_ ice bath!"_

_John didn't stop his swift pace, but only continued to pull the boy's small arm harder towards the bathroom._

"_You'll learn to respect older, more smarter people's property! Just think of your poor mother who worked so hard for that silly little vase!" _

_John pushed the boy into the bathroom, slamming the door shut while he went to get the ice._

_Greg panicked. He looked around the bathroom, desperate for an escape. He looked up at the tiny window. _That definitely wouldn't fit him_. He then turned to the bath and felt a horrible feeling of dread. He hated his father! He didn't even listen to his story. He had only broken the vase because he was running away from that stupid bully Teddy who had punched him so hard, surely he would have bruises tomorrow. _

_God, what was he going to do?_

_Tears were already forming in his eyes and he knew that at any second his father would be back. He prayed for an escape but what could he do? He was locked in. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the ice cold water that would soon be burning through his skin. All he wanted to do was disappear._

_For a second Greg thought of the nearby library. He wasn't sure why he thought of it, but he thought of how wonderful it would be if he could disappear into the tiny section that contained all the books about the human body. He loved learning about how humans worked. And then suddenly Greg felt very odd, as though everything was slowly getting darker. Greg suddenly found himself curled up on the ground of his nearby library._

"_Huh?" Greg sniffed. His nose was running and his face was streaked with tears, but at least he wasn't in that freezing bathroom anymore._

_It was like he had just disappeared; but that was impossible, right?_

_*End flash back*_

Yes, strange things always seemed to happen Gregory House, whether it be his various disappearing acts or objects exploding when his father yelled at him. Gregory House was not a normal ten year old boy, and this letter only confirmed it.

Greg had found the letter before his parents, to his immediate relief. The last thing he needed was his father finding it. Greg shuddered at the thought.

_He would be so pissed. _

So Greg thanked his luck that he had found the letter. However, that still didn't change the fact that he was facing the problem of convincing his parents to let him go.

As soon as he had seen the letter, he ran right upstairs to his room to read the letter privately.

_Well I guess this only puts a label on my weirdness. _

Greg thought to himself, it could be worse.

_If there is a school out there that teaches kids stuff like this, then that means I'm not the only one who makes these strange things happen!_

But a wizard?

It just sounded so untrue, so made up. The letter had said that since he was a muggle born a teacher would come and explain to his parents what Hogwarts was. That was definitely not a good idea. His father would go insane. He looked at the letter and noticed that the teacher would be arriving on July 1st.

S_hit, _Greg thought. That was only two days away, _what was he going to tell his parents?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry for a late update. I'm getting a little suck on how to write the story but I won't stop writing **

**Oh big shout out to my helpers Jess and Alex **

**Also I think I forgot to write a disclaimer sooo**

**All characters belong to David shore and J.K Rowling. **

**Also please review if you're reading this it's my first story so constructive criticism would be a big help.**

_Chapter 2._

Greg stood in his room watching his alarm clock tick by. It was 11:57am

Today was July 1st and Greg knew that at any moment there was going to be a knock at his parent's front door. The suspense was killing him.

He was being stupid really, maybe this wasn't real, and maybe he had dreamed the letter.

At that thought Greg walked over to his desk and looked down at the draw, he held his breath and slowly pulled it open.

There before him, his Hogwarts letter stared back. No, this wasn't dream, how could it be? Greg was just not a normal boy and this school was going to show him how to control his "weirdness" as his father called it.

Greg's father wasn't a bright man; he had worked for the army all his life and believed in strict discipline, strongly. When Greg started to show signs of "odd" behaviour, like the day he "disappeared" from the bathroom. John House had simply put it down to the boy climbing out of the window and running to the local library. After all there was always a logical reason. After that he watched Greg very closely, and made sure every time Greg stepped out of line he was swiftly punished.

Greg paced around his room, trying to distract his mind from the fact that he still hadn't informed his parents of the teacher about to arrive.

He was planning on telling them, but the words never seemed to come out of his mouth. He almost told his mother, but chickened out in the end. What was he suppose to say? "Hey mum and dad, I'm a wizard and I am going to a _magical_ boarding school that's going to teach me all about magic!" Greg laughed aloud to himself; it just wouldn't work if they were going to find out from him, they just wouldn't believe it, better it be from a teacher then their ten year old son.

Greg sat down on his bed and tried to imagine what Hogwarts was like. He couldn't wait to meet other children who were like him. The kids at Greg's school didn't seem to like him much, he never really knew why, yes he was smarter than most of them, opting for a book over a basketball game, but even the other smart kids seemed to avoid him. He was an outsider.

But that was just life for Greg. Where ever he went he never felt like he _really_ belonged, even to his own parents, he was a stranger. Greg had even started to notice that he didn't even share any of his mother or father's looks.

At age ten Greg was skinny for his age, not starved looking but just scrawny. His hair was raven black hair which was odd, as both of his parents were brunettes. His hair was wild sticking out at odd angles, no matter how much he tried to comb his hair it just always looked messy. His father's solution to this was to buzz cut his hair every month, his hair would stay short for almost a week before growing back again. This made his father furious. John would always yell at his son and say that he was a freak! A weirdo! For something out that was out of his control.

But maybe going to Hogwarts he could make some friends who were like him. _Maybe I won't be so alone for once_ Greg thought happily.

A loud bang interrupted his deep thoughts. Greg felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him and jumped up in surprise. He then heard the sounds of his father asking his mother to answer the door.

Greg as silently as he could creaked open his bedroom door to listen at the crack.

"Blythe who is it?" John demanded.

"Err… John dear I think you should come here a moment"

The sounds of his father standing up and stomping to the door were heard, before a gruff voice asked "Who the hell are you? And what are you wearing?"

Greg couldn't quite hear what the person at the door was saying it was a little muffled, but he was fairly sure it was a man's voice. A few seconds later, John began to get very mad at the man. "Are you insane? My son isn't going to any sort of school!"

Whilst they had been speaking, Greg had slowly sneaked out of his room, trying to soften the sounds of his footsteps against the floorboards, and was now standing at the top of the stairs. He could now hear what the other man was saying.

"I think you will find that your son will be going to our school, no matter how much you shout. Now, how about we ask your son about the letter he so stupidly failed to tell you about."

_That's odd_ thought Greg _He sounds British._

John House was almost ready to explode before Blythe called for Greg.

"Gregory. Will you please come down stairs, right now!"

Greg took a deep breath and quickly ran back to his room grabbing his Hogwarts letter. He then as calmly and as innocently as he could muster, walked down the stairs to face the music.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Greg turned to the front door where a very tall man stood.

He was wearing a very odd black cloak that made the man look even more intimidating. Greg looked up and saw that the man had long dark black hair that fell to his shoulders. His nose was crooked and very large. He slowly looked into his piercing black eyes and was for a split second met with a flicker of recognition and curiosity from the eyes of the daunting man. But as quick as it had come it was gone in a split second, leaving Greg curious as to the meaning of the look in the man's eyes.

Greg turned away from the man to his mother, "Yes mum?" Blythe looked down at her son disappointment clearly on her face. "Greg this man says you're going to some school and you have a letter to prove it"

"Yes mum I do have the letter, but I didn't know how to tell you" Greg lied.

Well it wasn't really a lie, but he couldn't just say in front of everyone that he was afraid that his father would go mental at him if he found out he was a wizard. _Well looks like he's going to find out now _Greg thought sadly.

The man looked down at Greg. "I'll be needing that letter please, Mr House". Greg frowned but slowly handed it over to the man who had now stepped into the House instead of standing out in the doorway. The mysterious man barely glanced at the letter before handing it to John Who snatched it from the man's hands; there was a thick tension in the air as john silently read the letter. Greg tried not look scared but felt he was failing miserably since he could feel beads of sweat running down his face.

After a very tense two minutes John look up at his son, and displayed a rare smile in his direction. "Gregory this brilliant, I didn't know you applied for this school" John said

As far as confused looks go, Greg was a clear winner. He stared dumbly at his father and tried to understand what he meant. John handed the letter to his wife who after reading it in much shorter time smiled brightly at her young son.

"Well done Greg this is great news but you should have told us earlier, your suppose to be leaving in one month's time"

The tall man turned to woman and said politely "I'm glad to see you're pleased on your son's acceptance to Britain's finniest military academe"

Greg mouth dropped open, he was about to start protesting but was cut off but the man. "He will of cause need to come with me to collect his schooling supplies, it' a old traditions at the academe".

John House puffed his chest out proudly "why of cause, Greg go get your jacket!" Greg didn't think twice and bottled up his stairs to his room and then ran back down making it in just less than five seconds.

"I shall have him back no later than five O'clock" The man said turning to give John a short nod.

John smiled "sure sure get what you need" while he was saying this he handed the man a large pile of notes from his wallet.

The man smiled pocketing the money, he then turned to Greg "Mr House you will follow me now" Greg stared at the man for a moment before following the man out the door shutting it behind them.

They made it down the front gate until Greg could no longer stay quite

"Why did you lie?"

"How did you change the letter?"

"What are you wearing?"

These questions came out in conjoined stutter before the tall man had had enough.

"Silence!" Greg looked put out but decided to try again. "at least tell me who you are?"

The man looked at him coldly in the face "my name is Professor Severus Snape, and you will refer to me as Sir".

Snape then pulled out an old looking Yo Yo from his large cloak. "Touch the edge of the Yo Yo" Snape ordered. Greg just stared but decided this "Professor" wasn't joking around.

He did as he was told and Suddenly Before he knew what was happening Gregory House had once again disappeared from his childhood home.

**Yeah hopefully things are getting interesting now **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, THANK YOU for the reviews and sorry about the wait. I just want to clear some things up.**

**To people worried that House isn't badass enough. Wait till we get to Hogwarts . **

**I have the story pretty well planned out in my head now. Yes, House will meet all our favourite characters from HP and have all sorts of crazy House fun. But having him meet everyone straight away just wouldn't work. **

**Once again thanks for reviews guys it just makes me want to write faster. Oh and seriously keep reviewing if you have the time it really does make my day.**

Greg fell to the ground with a solid thud. He looked around himself wildly trying to figure out what had just occurred. He looked up and saw that he appeared to be in an ugly looking alleyway.

"Well let's not waste any time. I'd like to have you home well before five o' clock so I can enjoy some of _my_ day."

Greg's' head quickly looked up at Snape who was casually standing by a trash can, not noticing his near panic attack.

"What the hell happened? Where did my house go?" Greg shouted

"Calm down Greg, we just used a form of wizard transportation. We are in London right now and we need to make a start on getting your school supplies for Hogwarts," Snape said this rather quickly, not looking at Greg once. He was more focused on walking out of the alleyway.

Greg started to stand up, wincing as his bones clicked together.

"How did we disappear like that?" asked Greg catching up to Snape's stride.

"We used an international portkey, it's a quick way for wizards to travel, now no more stupid questions until we reach Diagon Alley."

Greg was about to ask what Diagon alley was but stopped himself. Snape was only answering a small amount of his questions so he decided to wait and ask the most important one; _what the bloody hell did he do to my letter?_

Greg followed Snape through a sea of people, guessing they must be in the middle of London because there were tall buildings everywhere, and people looked like they all had somewhere to be. Greg would have liked to stop and take it all in but Snape was walking so fasted he was forced to jog just to keep up with the tall man.

Finally Snape stopped out-front of a tired looking grubby old pub. Greg looked up at the sign of the pub which read '_The Leaky Cauldron'._ Greg failed to see why they were stopping out front of a pub but Snape seemed like he knew what he was doing.

The professor opened the pub door and looked at Greg.

"Mr. House I really don't have time to stand around all day."

Greg took one more glance at London before stepping into the dimly lit pub. He had to strain his eyes to see properly as the whole pub was only lit by candles.

There weren't many people in the pub and those that were there wore cloths similar to Snape. Two old men were playing a game of cards at a table close to the bar and looked up at the sudden light.

"Taking one of the muggleborns shopping again Snape?" asked the closest man.

"Clearly," said Snape in a toneless voice.

"Ha, I bet you love that don't you Snape!" While the first man seemed to be having fun teasing Snape the other was staring intently at Greg.

"What's your name boy?" asked the other man gruffly.

"Greg House" Greg said as confidently as he could. This man was starting to freak him out a bit; he was looking at him strangely and making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Are you sure that's your name, cause you look a lot like a young Ja-.."

Greg never heard the end of the man's sentence because Snape then grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him out of the pub into a small walled court yard.

"Stupid old drunks," Snape spat out. "I have no time for them."

Greg looked around himself, confusion evident on his face

"What now? Can wizards walk through walls?"

Snape then took out of his robe a long stick that Greg suddenly realised was a wand.

He then took his wand and tapped on the bricks of the wall; the bricks made a small grinding sound and then slowly started to move until there was no longer a wall anymore.

Snape pocketed his wand "This is Diagon Alley."

Greg needed to blink a few times before he could process what stood before him. Row upon row of shops were lined up. Greg had been to shops with his mother before but they were boring shops, they didn't have _Eeylops Owl Emporium_or _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

Greg was like a child in a candy shop, in awe of the interesting shops, so much so that he was about run off when Snape grabbed him by the collar.

"First we must go to Gringotts and exchange your muggle money for wizarding money".

"I'm guessing," said Greg, "That Gringotts is a bank?"

"How very clever of you," said Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A thought then struck Greg.

"But sir," said Greg in the most respectful voice he could, "I don't have any money".

Snape waved his hand at this dismissively. "All sorted Mr. House, your father gave me some muggle money and I'm just going to change it into wizard currency".

Greg let out a sigh of relief and continued walking.

They walked silently through the buzzing streets. Greg longed to walk into each shop. They passed a large looking book shop and Greg almost had to push himself to move onwards and keep up with Snape's pace.

They finally reached the end of the long street of shops and before them stood a towering white building.

Snape walked in the front doors with Greg tagging along behind him. Greg was amazed at the marbled walls and floors and almost let out a startled yelp when he saw a weird creature serving at the counter near the entrance.

"Goblins," Snape said simply.

Snape indicated a chair for Greg to sit in.

"If you even think about moving from this chair you can forget about your father thinking Hogwarts is a military school," Snape said in a quiet but threatening voice. Greg didn't blink.

"How did you make him believe that?" asked Greg.

Snape gave a rare smile. "Magic of course," said Snape, "You daft boy."

Snape then walked away to a nearby counter.

Greg let out a deep sigh, _seems that wherever you went banks were equally boring_. After ten minutes Snape returned with a bag that made clinking noises which Greg assumed to be his money.

Greg went to grab the bag but Snape snatched it back.

"No, I think I'll take care of your money Mr. House, you wouldn't even know how to spend it!"

Greg felt annoyed but Snape was probably right.

"Fine, whatever," said Greg, "But can we shop now? You know shopping; you buy things so you can use them."

Snape rolled his eyes at the boy but started to walk towards to exit.

"We will first be getting you robes, which normally take the longest, that's at Madam Malkin's."

The pair walked down the street before entering the robe shop. Once inside Greg was soon fitted for his Hogwarts robes, Snape sat patiently in the corner. After Greg was finished Snape paid and they left. This was how the afternoon was spent for Greg; different magical shops were visited all revealing new wonders he could never have dreamed of. Each shop added large piles of packages that Greg would carry around.

Snape had declared that he needed to purchase some potion ingredients so he led them into a worn down potion shop, which Greg was quite curious to be in. Greg walked down the racks of piled up bottles reading each label carefully before a thought struck him.

"Sir Can potions cure any kind of illness?" Greg asked quietly.

Snape turned towards the boy and studied at him curiously.

"It depends if the illness presents itself in time, but most illness can be cured by potions."

Greg ponder this thought for a moment before Snape announced he had what he needed and that he had also picked up Greg's school potion kit.

Snape then showed Greg into a large pet shop that was extremely crowded and loud.

"Just pick out a bloody animal from the list and let's go!" shouted Snape over the noise of barks and squeaks.

"But sir, how am I going to explain a rat or toad or owl to my parents?"

"Just pick something and I'll handle the rest," shouted Snape.

Greg then quickly begun to look at all the caged animals. It didn't take long until his eyes fell upon a single owl who was quietly sitting on its perch not making a sound. The bird was small compared to the rest of the owls and was brown all over.

"That one!" shouted Greg at the shop owner.

After money was exchanged they left the crowded shop with Greg proudly carrying his owl which was now sitting in a brass cage looking quite smug.

"So what about my parents?" asked Greg.

Snape let out a deep sigh.

"I shall look after the bird until you arrive at Hogwarts, but first you must name him."

Greg stared at the quiet looking owl before smiling. "Steve Macqueen, Steven for short! Oh and thank you sir!"

Snape just nodded.

The second to last shop visited was _Flourish and Blots. _Greg was definitely determine to spend a good half an hour in there after he had bought all first year required books, until Snape dragged him outside of the bookshop.

"No more browsing," said Snape in a tired voice. "We have only one more item to buy and then I can finally have some peace and quiet."

"Sir why do you show the new wizard kids around if you obviously hate it?" Greg asked trying to hide his grin.

"Because the usual staff member who does this is busy enough with other muggleborns and I was chosen to help," Snape said bitterly, "now if you want a magic wand I suggest you stop asking questions and follow me!"

Greg's smiled dropped and he quickly ran after the fast walking man who was already walking down the street. Snape stopped out front of a simple looking shop. Greg had to check the sign twice to check that it was indeed the wand shop. It just looked so _ordinary_. 'O_livanders: makers of fine wands since 382 BC' _was written on a hanging sign out the front.

_Cool name, _thought Greg.

A bell rang as Greg stepped into the shop; Snape was standing at the counter dinging the service bell impatiently.

The sound of a back door opening was heard and an old man appeared at the counter.

"Professor Snape," the old man greeted him. Snape just nodded and pointed at Greg.

"New wand for the boy, Mr Ollivander and please make this quick."

Ollivander stared at Greg with great interest before disappearing to the back of the shop and moments later he returned carrying ten rectangular boxes.

"What's your name boy? You look familiar; maybe I sold your parents wands?"

Greg frowned. "My name is Greg House and I'm muggleborn."

Ollivander looked confused but only for a second.

"Well no matter, let's find you a wand."

Ollivander then opened one of the boxes and handed Greg a wand.

"Well go on, give it a wave," Ollivander urged him excitedly.

Greg waved the first wand and smoke suddenly exploded from it causing everyone a great coughing fit.

"Not that one," Ollivander said quite cheerfully.

Ten minutes and seven wands later, Greg was about to give up and demand Snape take him home when Ollivander thrust another wand into his hand.

"I have a good feeling about this one, I've had this wand for years but it's never found a proper owner."

"It is chestnut wood, with dragon as the core. Quite powerful at summoning magic."

Greg stared at the wand in his hand. It looked normal enough compared to the rest he had tried.

"Today, Mr. House?" Snape enquired in a bored tone.

Greg waved the wand and suddenly every part of his body warmed up; every sense in his body was aware of the wand in his hand. Greg let out a deep breath; this is what power felt like.

Ollivander smiled brightly, "Well that's definitely a perfect match."

"Indeed," said Snape.

Snape handed over the required money and then shooed Greg out of the shop. Greg just managed to say a quick word of thanks before the door slammed shut.

"Well that's the end of that," Snape said dismissively.

"Sir, how am I supposed to take all these packages home?" Greg asked as he was struggling to hold one large package that was slipping from his grip.

Snape took out his wand and tapped each package. As he did, each box shrunk to the size of a matchbox.

Greg's mouth widened into a grin but them an angry frown. "You could have done that from the start!"

Snape grinned coldly, "Yes I could have, but where would the fun be in that? Now when you get home place them somewhere safe, the spell only lasts for an hour."

Greg nodded; Diagon alley was much quieter now. Greg looked at his watch and realized they had been there for over three hours!

Greg then looked up and saw that Snape was removing a key chain from his pocket.

"Touch the edge of it," Snape ordered. Greg did as he was told and felt the familiar feeling of everything disappearing.

**Well that's done and done. Soon we can finally get to Hogwarts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy this 4257 word long chapter! If only I could write this much for school!**

**And im sorry about the long wait.**

**Chapter 4**

Greg was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was about two in the morning and Greg was struggling to fall asleep. All his Hogwarts books had been read a thousand times and it was annoying to have all this magical knowledge in his head, yet be unable to use it because of the stupid magical age law.

Snape had gone through a strict set of rules explaining why he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

_Then how am I supposed to practice? _

Greg rolled over onto his side and looked over to his desk where his calendar sat.

_Tomorrow and I'm eleven,_ Greg thought excitably. He knew his parents had a party planned for him which only made him angry.

_Who the hell are they going to invite apart from annoying uncles? _Greg wondered. He then looked at a later date on his calendar.

September 1st. Greg smiled and filled his thoughts of all the spells he was going to learn and how some of them were going towards getting his father back for some pretty rotten childhood memories.

* * *

><p>Greg was sitting at the head of his kitchen table. Around him, his family was singing happy birthday to him. His uncle and aunt were standing besides the table singing happily to him.<p>

His mother looked genuinely happy for once and had even hand baked the cake that was ablaze with eleven neat candles. Of course she had asked him what flavour he would have liked the cake to be, but John had of course demanded lemon.

So lemon cake was on the dessert menu, even though Greg hated it more than any other kind of cake. But of course for his mother's sake he would eat it.

While everyone was singing John House stood in the corner of the kitchen drinking a beer, looking very disinterested.

After his family were done singing, his mother turned to him and said excitedly, "Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

Greg turned to the lemon cake, noting that the candles were beginning to drip wax onto the surface.

"Hurry up you idiot, you're ruining the cake," growled his father.

Greg looked at his father with pure hatred and then looked at his cake.

_I wish that I somehow, I would never have to come back to this hellhole._

Greg took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

* * *

><p>After about the tenth repacking of his trunk, Greg let out a deep sigh and decided that he had packed everything he would ever need for Hogwarts.<p>

It wasn't like he had much to pack, his room was pretty bare to begin with and after taking down some books from his shelf and all the clothes from his dresser, Greg's room now looked more like a guest room then any child's room.

Tomorrow was September 1st and Greg was finally going to Hogwarts.

Greg was starting to feel extremely nervous now, and he hated that feeling. He also hated that it had taken eleven years for him to find out why he was always called a freak.

After the feeling of awe and wonder that was Diagon Alley had worn off, Greg had begun to question why no one had told him sooner about this other world. Greg was angry that he had eleven years to catch up on and was eager to start learning as much about wizarding culture as possible.

He had read almost all of his Hogwarts books, but they had slowly started to bore him and Greg decided to learn from a more hands on experience when he got to Hogwarts.

There was a sharp knock at his door.

"Lights out," ordered his father. Greg quickly switched his desk light off and climbed into bed.

_We're not a bloody military base_! Greg thought sourly.

Greg rolled over onto his stomach and tried not to think too much. He knew he needed sleep because tomorrow was probably going to be very draining but a thousand questions kept streaming through his head.

_Will the other kids tease me for being American?_

_Why did that man at the pub seem to know who I was?_

_Aren't there American wizarding schools and if there are, why aren't I going to them?_

But the biggest question Greg needed answered quickly was, _how the bloody hell am I supposed to get to Hogwarts?_

Greg tossed and turned before sleep finally gave in and overtook him.

After waking up early and showering, Greg felt extremely awake and nervous. There had been no letters explaining what he was supposed to do and Greg couldn't help but feel like he had been forgotten.

Greg had no idea how he was going to explain to his parents that no one had turned up for him.

He had pulled his trunk down the stairs around 7:00 and it hadn't been touched since, it was now 10:00 and Greg was near a mental break down.

How could they have forgotten him! Sure he was just some kid in America, but wouldn't that mean something to somebody?

Greg could almost imagine Snape laughing with other teachers at the thought of him going to Hogwarts. It was all a joke, no one wanted Gregory House at Hogwarts, he was just too out of place for such a school.

These thoughts kept rushing through Greg's head before a loud knock at the door made Greg jump into action. Not thinking twice, Greg scampered to the front door, ripping it open.

A short man wearing wizard robes stood out front Greg's door step and stared at him. Greg stared too, before the man broke the silence.

"Ahem, are you Gregory House?" the man asked in an annoying high pitched voice.

Greg nodded. "Well then my name is Mr Simis your travelling guide and we are running very late."

Greg only nodded again. Mr Simis sighed and went to step through the door before Greg suddenly stepped in front of it.

"No!" Said Greg quickly thinking of his parents in the living room.

"Mr House we are running late we need to portkey to Kings Cross in the next two minutes or we will miss the portkey. I need to shrink your travelling things so we can transport them safely."

Greg eyes quickly snapped to his trunk and he let the small man pass. "Ok, ok. But you have to be quick"

Greg then ran to the living room. John looked up from his morning paper to his son.

"Whats that noise? Who is at the front door?"

Greg smiled, "The taxi driver, I have to leave right now. I'm just here to say goodbye".

Greg's mother sat up from her chair and hugged her son tightly. Before she let go she whispered, "Be safe" into Greg's ear and then let her son go. John House just glared at his son before standing up to tower over him.

"If I hear you embarrassed this family at all I will bring you home and show you what a real military school is about."

John House didn't move from his standing position and it was Greg who broke the intense eye contact between the two.

"Don't worry Dad you won't hear a thing from anyone at all." Greg then ran out of the living room back to the front door.

Mr Simis was holding what appeared to be a broken photo frame, "QUICKLY BOY touch the frame!"

Greg ran towards the frame and touched it, holding on to it tightly before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Chaos was one simple word to describe Kings Cross station. Greg was desperately trying to fight his way through the sea of busy people who were all trying to catch their own train. Greg at this point loathed his small body and it didn't help that he was trying to maneuver a large trolley carrying all his belongings including his Hogwarts trunk, which weighed almost as much as Greg himself.<p>

The chaos didn't help the fact that Greg didn't have the slightest clue where he was suppose to be going.

After arriving behind a dumpster out front of Kings Cross, Mr Simis had enlarged Greg's trunk with his wand and then suddenly disappeared with a _pop, _leaving Greg alone.

No matter how many platforms he looked at, Greg could not find Platform 9¾. He was about to give up and asked the information desk for help, but before he did he heard the destinct noise of an owl hooting.

Greg whipped his trolley in the direction of this noise, fighting violently through the crowd. People stared and grunted at the him but that didn't stop Greg.

Greg finally saw where the owl hooting was coming from. A boy of about Greg's age was leaning against a wall with an identical looking trolley and trunk, the only difference being the initials on the trunk which read _O.A._

An owl was in a cage by the boy's leg, still hooting quite loudly.

The boy looked ordinary enough to Greg. He had light brown hair that was cut shortly but not so short it looked silly, the boy was of normal height and looked about two inches taller than Greg.

He was staring at a nearby wall very oddly. His head would tilt from one angle to another as though he was trying to see the wall differently. After a few seconds of staring at the boy, Greg pushed his trolley towards him. He let out a low cough to try to grabs the boy's attention.

"A hello works just as well," said the boy whilst not removing his eyes from the wall.

Greg didn't let that comment shock him. "I guess it would have, let me try again," said Greg,

"Hello."

The boy turned away from the wall and smiled at Greg. "Hi, I'm Owen."

Greg smiled back, noting his heavy British accent.

"I'm Greg."

Owen looked at Greg's trolley and smirked, "You're here to find out how to get to the platform aren't you?" asked Owen.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Is it that obvious?"

Owen laughed and stood up from the wall. "Well that's okay cause I know how to get there!" said Owen.

Greg didn't hide his relief, grinning happily.

"Yeah my parents dumped me here an hour ago. My dad is an Auror so he is always busy and my mum has to look after my younger brother Richard," said Owen.

"I didn't want to look like a loser turning up super early so I've been hanging around, but I think now should be alright to go in," Owen finished.

Greg frowned "How do we get in?"

"It's easy," said Owen grinning excitedly, "you see that wall?"

Owen stretched out his arm and pointed at the wall he had been staring at.

"You just run through it."

Greg found this hard to believe and gave Owen an '_are you crazy?' look_. Owen just smiled madly.

"Ok don't believe me? Watch this!"

Owen then tightly gripped his trolley and twisted it so it was in front of the wall. He then turned to Greg and shouted, "See ya on the other side!"

Owen then charged at the wall. Greg just stared dumbly as the boy easily passed through the wall.

He snapped himself out of it and grabbed his own trolley tightly; turning towards the wall, trying to brace himself.

_Its magic, you're a wizard, you can do this! _Greg forced himself to think. Greg pushed himself into a fast run with his trolley. For a small moment he almost jumped out of the way but half a second later Greg suddenly had appeared on the other side of the wall.

A large bright red old English looking train was before him and at the head of the train the words _Hogwarts Express_ were written clearly.

Greg took a moment to take it all in. Around him families with sons and daughters were saying long goodbyes, and children were loading bags and trunks onto the train.

Nearest to Greg was a large family that had fiery red hair. There was a plump woman who Greg guessed to be the mother, hugging her children like they were never going to return.

Greg thought for a moment of what it would be like to belong to a loving family like that, but quickly pushed the emotion away. He could almost hear his father calling him weak.

Owen suddenly appeared at his side and Greg almost jumped. He was a little annoyed that the boy hadn't announced himself.

"I was wondering if you wanted to share a compartment with me," Owen asked quietly.

Greg didn't really know what to say. Kids never _chose_ to spend time with him. Greg hadn't really planned on making any friends at Hogwarts simply because he didn't have friends at home but now Owen appeared to want to make that connection.

Greg slowly nodded his head. Owen smiled brightly at Greg.

"Here, let me help you get your trunk on the train," said Owen.

Five minutes later both boys had loaded all their things onto the train and were sitting comfortably in a compartment near the back of the train.

Owen and Greg didn't talk much as they waited for the train to start. At exactly 11:30 the train geared into action.

"Are you muggleborn?" asked Owen curiously.

"Yeah..." answered Greg.

"Oh cool, what it was like being raise by muggles?" Owen asked, sitting up in his seat inquisitively.

Greg just shrugged. He didn't really feel like going into how his home life worked.

Owen looked a little discouraged. "Well I'm a half-blood; that means my mum is a muggle and my Dad is a wizard."

"Oh I guess thats better than being Muggleborn," said Greg.

"Not really," said Owen, "some people think it's just as bad but they're just stupid pure bloods."

Greg was only just getting the hang of the idea of 'wizarding blood' so he didn't bother to ask what pureblood meant.

After awhile both boys moved into a casual conversation in which Owen explained all the things Greg would need know to keep up with wizarding culture, like quidditch and wizard chess and other fun things like wizard candy.

At that point of the conversation a lady with a food trolley stopped by their compartment and Greg realised that he hadn't eaten since waking up early in the morning. Greg was slightly grateful to Snape who had given him the change from Diagon Alley because he knew his Father would be against any money going to Greg that he hadn't earned.

After pigging out on sweets and collecting 5 chocolate frog cards (one including Albus Dumbledoor which Owen explained to be their soon to be Headmaster) two identical boys with red hair and freckles barged into their compartment, slamming the door hard behind them.

"Sorry mates," said one.

"Some mean lookin slyitherin-" said the other one.

"Is after us," finished the first one.

"What did you do?" asked Owen.

"Well we did play a rather funny joke on him," said the first one with amusement.

"-but hey, that's a story for another day," said the other boy.

"Who are you?" asked Greg, "and stop talking like that! It's very hard to understand"

Greg was starting to get a headache from having to move his eyes from boy to boy.

"Ok sorry, I'm Fred Weasley," said Fred.

"And I'm George Weasley," said George.

Owen stood up and held up his hand which both boys shook.

"I'm Owen Andrews."

"Pleasure to meet you Owen," said both twins at the same time.

"And I'm Greg House," said Greg, not moving to stand or shake hands. Both Twins just smiled and took a seat, one next to Owen and one next to Greg.

"So what school house do you two think you will be in?" asked Fred.

Owen just shrugged looking sad. Greg looked at the twins, confused.

"Oh sorry mate, I forget to ask if anyone's muggleborn," said Fred, "Hogwarts has four houses that students get sorted into."

"Me and Fred are already in Gryffindor," said George proudly. Fred smiled but continued explain the houses.

"And then there's Hufflepuff, which is a pretty average place to go."

George picked up and pumpkin pasty and took a large bite.

"I'll end up there," said Owen moodily.

George chose to ignore that and carried on.

"And of cause theirs Slytherin which only the really cunning, sneaky kids get into," said George.

"All of them can't be sneaky," said Greg bitterly. Fred looked a little shocked but nodded, "Yeah you're right, not all of them but most of them are, Gryffindor and Slytherin have been fighting for centuries."

"There's one more house, Mr House" said George mockingly.

"What is it?" Greg growled.

"Ravenclaw, only smarty-pants get in there."

The twins then stood up abruptly and smiled at Greg and Owen.

"We'll be seeing you around hopefully," said both twins. Then they quickly slid out of the compartment without another word.

"Weird blokes," said Owen. "Yeah," Greg agreed.

Later on Greg and Owen changed into their robes under the order of a prefect.

After that Greg noticed the train was beggining to slow. "Hey Owen, I think we're here," Greg said while looking out the window and seeing a dark sky.

_Gee it got dark quick,_ thought Greg.

The boys then made their way out of the train onto a platform which was filled with other students.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" bellowed a loud voice. Greg turned towards it and saw a large man which Owen whispered into his ear was a half giant named Hagrid. Greg along with all the other first years followed the man out of the train station to a area full of bushes and slippery muddy paths.

Greg had already fallen over twice and was beggining to wonder why they all couldn't just porkey to Hogwarts or something. After the long slippery trip they arrived at the lake.

"Three to a boat," ordered Hagrid happily, "Oh and hold on, I don't fancy fishing anyone out of the lake today!"

Greg and Owen climbed onto a boat with another boy called Jackson.

Greg was pulling his school robe around himself to try and beat the cold when Owen nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Look up!" Owen sputtered out. Greg did, and his eyes almost completely left his head at what he saw. A magnificent vast castle was across the lake; the whole castle looked very old but appeared to be made of never ending towers and windows.

After the short but freezing trip across the lake, Greg could no longer see the top of the castle but after a short walk from the boat he was standing out front of the castle doors with Owen beside him.

Hargid banged three times on the door and it was quickly swung open. A very old, tall, stern looking witch stood on the inside.

"Thank you Hargrid, I shall take them now," she said. All the students poured into a large entrance area.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts".

McGonagall then led all the students up a flight of stairs which led to two very large doors.

"Through these doors is the Great Hall which you are going to enter, and then be sorted into your Houses," said McGonagall sharply.

McGonagall then droned on about Houses which Greg completely missed, on account of seeing a man float through a nearby wall and then wave at him.

Suddenly the doors opened and McGonagall led them into a large hall with four long tables that had hundreds of students seated. The hall was lit with candles that were floating above, and at the very end of the hall on a raised stage another long table which seated teachers.

Also on the stage was a stool with a musty looking wizard's hat.

Greg was very aware of every students face following him as he walked through the hall.

"Please form a line," said McGonagall in a stern voice.

Greg and all the other students did so and soon the entire first year was in a straight line.

"Ahem, when I call your name you will walk up and the sorting hat will be placed on your head," McGonagall said then indicated to the hat.

"Adamson, Lucy..."

A small girl with a dark complexion slowly walked up the stairs to the stool, with fear evident on her face. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and seconds later the hat came alive and shouted out "GRYIFFINDOR!"

The entire hall burst out clapping but most of the noise came from a table nearest the right of the hall, which Greg guessed was Gryffindor.

The sorting continued with children being placed in different houses. A boy who had black hair and a sly looking face with the name Cyrus Kent was sorted into Slyitherin, making him the first slyitherin of the year.

"House, Gregory!" was shouted and Greg nearly shouted back _yes sir!_ Back but managed to stop himself.

Owen pushed him forward and Greg slowly walked up the small steps to the stool. McGonagall gave him look similar to the look that Snape had given him when they first met but Greg saw nothing else as McGonagall had dropped the old hat onto his head.

"_Hmmm..."_ a voice said in Greg's head.

_"You're an interesting one; you have plenty of nerve that suits you for Gryffindor, but you're cunning enough for Slytherin"_.

The voice was starting to freak Greg out a little. He gripped the seat tightly.

"Hmm, but I can also see that you have a ravenous thirst for knowledge, and you are clearly witty in your own right".

"_Just choose," _Greg thought madly.

"Well... I'm sure you would so well with others like yourself for a change, so it'd better be RAVENCLAW!"

Greg let out a large sigh of relief. McGonagall raised the hat off his head, and Greg walked towards the table that was clapping for him the most but not before giving Owen a wink. Owen was still standing quite nervously, alone now.

A few names later and Owen was finally called. Greg sat on the edge of his seat as did all the other first year sorted Ravenclaws.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat; Greg started clapping like the rest of his house, and as Owen made his way to the table Greg made room for him.

"Thank Christ that's over," breathed out Owen. Greg only nodded and turned towards some of the other new Ravenclaws.

The sorting finally came to an end, and at the middle of the teachers table an old man with a long white beard stood up.

"Who's that?" Greg asked a Ravenclaw prefect.

"That's Albus Dumbledore," the Prefect answered. Suddenly Greg recalled the chocolate frog collectors card from earlier; this was the Headmaster.

"Welcome, welcome, to another magical year at Hogwarts, I'm sure you are all as hungry as me, so with no further words, dig in!"

Plates full of steaming food all of a sudden appeared in front of Greg. At home Greg was always properly fed but the foods he got at home were not as amazing and exotic as the ones before him. Roast beef, pork chops and lamb chops, bacon and sausages, boiled potatos, peas, carrots, and oddly enough mint flavored hamburgers.

Greg didn't think twice, he started loading his plate with something of everything. People started chatting about what subjects they liked and Greg started to understand what Ravenclaw was all about.

After dessert the left over plates of food faded away. Dumbledore then stood once more.

"Now that we are all well fed I would like to remind older students and educate younger ones about some Hogwarts rules."

Greg let out a loud groan, and a Prefect quickly shushed him.

"No students are allowed near the forest, and our caretaker Mr. Filtch has asked me to make it clear that no magic be made outside in corridors! Now off to bed and sweet dreams," Dumbledore then waved his hand towards the large doors.

The oldest Prefect who introduced himself to be Edward Purrell stood up from his seat and ordered all the new Ravenclaws to follow him to their dorms.

Greg and Owen followed Purrell out of the Great Hall among all the other students. They came to a flight of spiral stairs that they begun climbing. After what seemed like ages Greg reached the top of the stairs to the front of an archway.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room; to enter you must answer a riddle," said Purrell. The Prefect then promptly answered the riddle and led the students inside.

Greg was amazed at the insides of the common room. The room wasn't exactly large but it had levels of floors which contain rows of book shelves. the first level had a large burning fireplace across the room and near the edges there were two doors.

"Boys to your left, girls to your right," Purell indicated to each.

Greg and the rest of the boys walked straight to the left door.

Greg walked into a large square room that had four poster beds draped in blue and bronze colouring. Greg quickly headed towards the bed nearest the window. His trunk was stood neatly by the end of his bed, and Greg didn't even remember putting on his pyjamas before falling into bed and into sleep instantly.

**Well that was brutal to write. Whenever I read a Harry Potter fanfic I normally hate reading the sorting because let's face it, the whole thing has been done to death, so I hope it wasn't too unbearable!**

**I guess it's clear that House is a year older then Harry, but that doesn't mean we won't be seeing him soon! *wink***

**I hope Eveyone is ok with Ravenclaw. I just think thats where a child House would go.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi to the people who are very kindly still reading!**

**I hope you're enjoying my interpretation of a young House, it's difficult to imagine what he would be like at age 11. **

**Thanks for reviews, they really motivate me.**

**Chapter 5**

The first week of term at Hogwarts had been a fast blur for Greg.

Hogwarts was a lot bigger than Greg had imagined when he first laid his eyes on it. There were corridors, stairs and dungeons, and huge courtyards. Greg could never tell the difference between the different areas; the place was like a giant labyrinth. Owen was no better. Greg had hoped that because Owen was half-blood, he might know some way around the school, but that hope died when both boys hit another dead end on the way to charms.

Greg had slowly come to appreciate Owen as a friend; Owen liked reading books and often the one dragging him to the library. Owen even laughed at his jokes, which made Greg feel weird because most people just called his jokes rude or insulting.

Teachers at Hogwarts never cut any slack for lateness. Snape took pleasure in docking points from students who turned up late. Greg always noticed that Gryffindor lost the most points for lateness.

Potions were about as complicated as Greg thought it would be. The subject was all about timing and memory, and luckily for Greg he was good at both of them. Greg had tried asking Snape for some books on medical potions but the teacher never seemed to see his raised hand.

During the first lesson Snape had stormed into the underground classroom causing everyone to jump in their seats. The professor had then barked questions at random students, humiliating them if they got the wrong answer.

Greg was ordered to answer a question; what were the three main ingredients of a dreamless sleep potion? He shocked his class when he began to list them. Snape didn't say anything. Greg was annoyed seeing that the Slitherins were given ten points when they got an answer right.

Classes were always interesting for Greg whether it be charms or transfiguration; everyone subject was something new to learn and master. Teachers were nice enough to him; he recalled the first day of term when he had met his head of house, Professor Flitwick. The tiny charms teacher made him feel a sense of welcome into the house, which he hadn't experienced before.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner were always fun in the Great Hall. Owen had introduced Greg to some other students and it took Greg a while to relish that he was making friends. At dinner Greg and his new friends would discuss classes and quidditch and then chess but the conversation would always end with quidditch. Greg was never really into sport at home, something that would always annoy his father, but quidditch sounded like an amazing sport.

The Weasley twins were even spending some time with him during study breaks. The twins were always fun to talk to. Both boys always had a joke to say and a witty comment to add to any conversation. Greg enjoyed being around them, but sometimes needed his space from the boys as they did get on his nerves sometime with practical jokes.

Everything was purely amazing to Greg at Hogwarts. All except for one event early in the year when he had been label a "filthy mud blood" by some of the older and even younger Slitherins. A very large, evil looking Slitherin boy named Marcus Flint who was in his fourth year would constantly torment Greg when there were no teachers were around. He said that Greg should go home or even better, jump of the astronomy tower because no one wanted him around.

Only the Slitherins laughed with Flint when he made fun of Greg, but Greg noticed everyone in the Great Hall laughed when Flint's head shrunk to the size of a snitch at lunch time one day. Greg really did owe the Weasley twins for making the head-shrinking chocolate, the stuff they could do with an innocent looking chocolate bar was borderline genius.

Greg thought he himself had stolen the show when Flint left his book bag behind in potions one day and Greg was able to sneak the chocolate in without even Snape casting a glance at him.

Overall Hogwarts was quickly turning into Greg's home. He could barely remember the rituals he went through when living with John House. Night time was now filled with laughter as Greg sat with Owen and the rest of the first year Ravenclaw boys as they joked about how Flint should really double check his candy more often.

One night though instead of jokes a boy named William decided to tell stories. Greg wasn't really into this idea so instead of sitting around the fireplace in dressing gowns and slippers, Greg climbed into his bed with a book about Werewolves.

Owen hadn't thought twice and had joined the other boys. Before starting his stories William walked up to Greg as he was about to start reading the first chapter about the first bite.

"Come on mate, I've got some good stories," William was standing beside Greg's bed with a polite look on his face.

Greg sighed.

"Sorry William but what kind of Ravenclaws would we be if one of us didn't have our heads stuck in a book?" Greg said smugly hoping that house pride would work its magic on William.

"Ok Greg but I bet you join in when you hear the grand finale!"

William then darted to the fire place, jumped onto a chair and instantly started telling stories.

Greg just rolled his eyes and begun to read.

The sound of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' were starting to annoy Greg and slowly he found himself not reading his book anymore but listening to Williams's voice which would change to suit any character of his current story. After his last story about Merlin Greg ended he was half way across the room, his book long forgotten.

"I won't say I told you so if you take a seat near us," said William smartly.

Greg let a small smile form on his lips and he nudged himself next to Owen who just grinned at him.

"You look like an idiot," Greg said Owen.

"No you do," Owen replied.

"OK I've built everyone up for the grand finale," William declared victoriously, "I will now tell you the tale of the boy who lived!"

Every boy clapped exceptt Greg who was trying not to snigger at the name.

William stood up and pulled the hood of his dressing gown onto his head.

"Eleven years ago there was a powerful dark wizard, SO powerful that people were too afraid of him to even say his name. Even I shudder to think of saying his name."

Every eye was on William and Greg couldn't help but look at William who was standing in front of the fire causing a creepy shadow effect.

"This dark powerful wizard only wanted one thing, power, and to get this he killed many innocent people. It didn't matter who you were, the dark wizard would kill you without thinking twice if you stood in his way."

Greg had to admit William knew how to tell a story.

"One night eleven years ago the evil man, for a reason no one knows, searched for an innocent child. His name was Harry Potter; he was only one year old."

Greg, like Owen and everyone else, was paying close attention to William as he glided around the fire as he spoke.

"The wizard broke into the Potter house were the boy was. His Father stood strong but was no match for the incredibly powerful dark wizard; the father fell to floor with one simple spell from the wizard's wand, the killing curse!"

William took a deep breath and continued.

"Then after killing the father he went after the boy whose mother desperately tried to fight the dark wizard, but of course she was no match and she to fell to the floor dead from the same curse that killed her husband. The wizard then turned his wand to little Harry."

Everyone held their breath.

"The aim of his spell was perfect but little Harry did not die, no... the spell rebounded and killed 'he who must not be named', and all over the wizarding world people rejoiced and chanted the name of the boy who lived!"

Mad clapping erupted. Each boy let out a loud whoop.

"Well done Will! Best retelling I've ever heard, better than mums," said a boy nearest William.

"Thank you, thank you," said William taking dramatic bows as he did. Greg rolled his eyes, every boy was clapping and thumping William on the back acting like he was a king.

"Oh and I forgot the best part! Next year the boy who lives will be coming to Hogwarts!" shouted William jumping up and down on his bed causing his bedside table to fall to the ground making an extremely loud crashing noise.

Everyone froze for a second and then scattered to their own separate beds.

"Bloody hell," whispered Owen climbing into his bed which was next to Greg's.

"No one let William at the Chocolate Frogs before bed anymore."

Greg nodded his head before climbing into his own bed.

Sleep didn't take long as Greg had wanted to sleep ages ago.

Greg didn't know why but today had the feeling of being a miserable day. He had slowly made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast even though eating felt like the last thing he wanted to do.

He hadn't woken up quite right and everybody seemed to be pissing him off for no good reason. Even Owen who was probably a Greg House mood expert had kept his distance this morning seating himself with the other Ravenclaw boys, who kept giving Greg odd looks.

Greg couldn't understand why a Sunday morning could feel so terrible. After forcing some dry toast down his throat, Greg stood up and decided to visit Steve, his owl, who he had barely had time to check on since arriving at Hogwarts.

Greg walked out of the Great Hall so focused on his path to the owlery that he didn't even notice Snape staring at him, or even that Flint had also stood up from the Slitherin table.

All Greg House wanted to do was be as far away from people as possible.

Greg was walking down a deserted corridor when he suddenly felt strong hands shove him to the ground, his head hitting the concrete painfully.

"Well Well Well looky here ,the mudblood is all alone."

Greg didn't need to look up to know whose voice those words belonged to. Marcus Flint. Instead of answering back Greg lunged for his wand in his robe pocket. Greg ripped it out and the words of a spell he had only mastered last night died on his lips when Flint smashed his foot down onto his hand.

Greg felt his middle and index fingers crush together and it took all his will to keep the tears spill from his eyes.

Greg had learnt not to cry in the face of pain; it only made things worse.

"So mudblood, have you decided to leave yet?" asked Flint venomously as he picked up Greg's wand from his crushed hand.

"Not yet. Come on Flint, you would miss me too much, and I kinda wanna see you get pranked some more, it's pretty damn funny," replied Greg sarcastically.

That remark earned him a hard kick to the chest which left him spluttering for air. After a moment of deep breaths Greg forced himself to stand up, leaning heavily on the wall.

"For a pureblood you sure do beat people up the muggle way!" spat Greg, hoping to insult Flint's Slitherin blood pride.

Instead Flint let out a low deep laugh.

"Oh no, that beat up was just for me," he said as he walked threateningly towards Greg.

"But this is for a reason beyond my understanding, _Stupefy!" _

Greg didn't have time to dodge; the spell hit him squarely in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. The last thing Greg saw before unconsciousness was the flight of stairs he had been standing behind.

Today was just not a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**For everyone still reading, thank you. It's been hard to write lately and I've been having doubts about this story but I think I know where I'm going with it now so please keep reading and reviewing **

**I'm going to try something new today and go into Snapes pov for the first half of this chapter. I don't know why I am, and I don't think I'll do it again but I'm just testing things out I've never written before so sorry if it sucks.**

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his quarters marking third year essays. It was well after curfew and Snape decide it was probably best to get them out of the way before morning.

So far things had been going well. Four Gryffindor had already failed which made Snape grin with malice as he wrote rather unpleasant comments on Oliver Woods's essay, But after some of _his_ Slytherins essay begun to lack high grade his mood begun to turn sour.

A sudden harsh banging noise at his door made him jump and spill all his ink onto the floor, Snape looked at the mess a swiftly vanished it away with his wand.

_Whoever it is will be losing at whole load of points for making this sort of racket. _Snape thought as he stormed to his office door.

Snape ripped the door open and was about to demand who dare be out of bed this hour but stopped at the sight before him.

Standing at his door dripping in sweat was Marcus Flint his wand loosely in his hand.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to get him into a coma! The mudblood won't die will he?"Flint said this all at the alarming fast rate that Snape barely caught the words _coma _and _die._

Snape didn't think twice and grabbed the boy by the collar and yanked him into his office closing the door quietly.

"Take a seat Flint" Snape said seating himself behind his own desk.

Flint who wasn't use to being manhandle by anyone glared at Snape and begun to pace around the room.

"I didn't mean for him to fall! I didn't see the bloody stairs, and yeah maybe I beat him up a bit but the little prick had it coming!" said Flint in an oddly high pitched voice for a fifteen year old boy.

Snape would have laughed at how scare the pure-blooded boy looked if he didn't know how serious things suddenly had become.

"You idiot!" Snape yelled when he finally understood what Flint was talking about.

"I told you only to stun him! And then call a teacher!" Snape screamed at flint.

"I thought you knew sir, all the students do" Flint spoke in a tiny whisper.

"Well I'm sorry I don't keep up with Hogwarts gossip" spat Snape.

Flint looked truly scared something that Snape took a little joy in, let the boy be afraid, he should be.

"What now sir" Flint asked in an even smaller voice.

"I don't know Flint, you couldn't even follow and simple Order, something that I thought your _family_ was good at"

Snape hoped that the thick Boy got his meaning. The flints were strong Dark Lord Followers back in the day, and there was no doubt in Snape's mind that Flint Snr had taught his son to follow in his footsteps.

Flint faces turn from fear into absolute horror at Snape's words.

"Leave Flint, I'll do my best to keep you out of trouble but mark my words this is far from over" Snape said in a menacing voice which to Snape's satisfaction made what little colour that was left in the boys face disappear.

Flint turned on his feet and bolted out of the office with speed Snape didn't think possible for the large boy.

Snape slammed the office door and slumped down into a chair near his fireplace.

Snape rubbed his temple trying to relax the headache that was already forming.

Everything was ruined, House was supposed to be stunned and then Flint was going to call a teacher then House was going to be brought to hospital wing were the small cuts and bruises would defiantly warrant him a stay overnight

But no. The idiot boy had gone over the top and had almost killed the House boy completely forgetting about his orders.

He was only meant to lightly hurt the boy AND then pluck some hair out of his head but now everything was messed up.

Snape groaned as he realised The Headmaster would have to be informed of his plans.

_Maybe_ thought Snape _I could tell him the truth, tell him that House isn't who he thinks he is._

Snape grabbed his cloak and ran out of his office.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sat at his large desk in his large office surrounded by portraits of former headmasters which where staring at him inquisitively.<p>

Ablus was tired, today had be a particularly long day consisting of, one minor broom accident, two blown up toilets courtesy of weasley y twins.

Oh and of cause there was also the peeves incident which had flinch screaming his lungs out near class rooms.

And of course there was the Gregory House incident.

_So far the school year was already full speed with craziness and Harry Potter was still a year away from arriving!_ Ablus thought to himself.

A bang at his door make Dumbledore flinch slightly. The old man was in no mood for visitors at this late hour, even if he did have the reputation for his door always being open, tonight was just not a good night.

"Come in" said Dumbledore in flat tone.

Snape stalked in walking straight up to the headmaster's desk.

"Severus! What brings you here at this late hour" asked Dumbledore thinking at the same time it was quite normal for the potions master to be up this late.

"I must tell you something, you may think I'm crazy, and I can't prove it yet" Snape rushed out.

Dumbledore just smiled. "Severus I'm sure whatever it is you will find a way to prove it, but instead of rushing around my office like you have had too much fire whisky why don't you take a seat and tell me everything."

Snape didn't look convinced but he still took a seat in front of Dumbledore desk.

Snape sat silent for a few minutes he didn't move once but finally he decided to speak "What I have to say will affect a lot of people if it gets out, I'm not even sure it's worth talking about"

"Whatever it is Severus I will help you"

Snape looked everywhere but Dumbledore. For a moment he felt like a teenager again sitting in Dumbledore's office trying to tell the truth about who had been bullying him, but always chickening out in fear of what Potter and Black would do if They found out.

Snape took a deep breath. He wasn't a kid anymore, this was real life and it was time to face the fallout of his discovery

"I after much consideration Headmaster I am quite sure that Gregory House is infact a Potter"

Snape quickly looked to see a reaction from the old man.

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Ah my dear Severus, I already know".

**Okay guys that all till later I'm afraid.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I didn't have a lot of time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hi guys**

**I know I haven't update in quite a long time so I am sorry.**

**This chapter was really fun to write but I hope people aren't too out of character. **

**Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Enjoy!**

Greg was pretty pissed off, two days he had sat in a hospital bed and he had come to the conclusion it was never going to happen again.

The school nurse had fussed and fussed when he first came in, or so Owen told him, because today was his first day of complete awareness.

Greg had been told that he had been beaten up and then tripped down some stairs in a daze. After this he was found by a concern Owen who had seen Greg walk out of the Great hall knowing what kind of mood he was in.

Greg couldn't help but feel both grateful and a little pissed off that his only friend knew his emotions so well.

Madam Pomfrey was confident with potions he was being given, a full recovery would be in less than a week but for Greg that felt like years away.

Greg didn't remember much, which Pomfey had blamed on his concussion, Owen had been a little annoyed because he had wanted to gather some other Ravenclaws and confront Snape.

"Owen you don't even know if it was Flint or a slytherin for that matter"

Owen stared at Greg with his mouth hanging open. "Are you suddenly stupid Greg, haven't you seen how they look at you, it's like they want you to vanish, it's just creepy"

Greg fiddled with his blankets not looking at Owen.

"Greg I know you're not saying everything, why can't you just tell them all it was Flint"

Greg laughed deeply causing Pomfrey to look up from her desk and give them a sharp glare as she pressed her fingers to her lips to tell them to be more quite.

"Now you're being stupid, why would I own up, As if being muggle-born wasn't bad enough now you want me to add tattle tale to their list of Greg House Hates". Greg was starting to get annoyed, why should he turn Flint in, let the prick think he was safe, in time Greg knew he would get his revenge.

"Greg I know you want him to pay but it just wouldn't happen, I thought you knew his whole family was _youknowwho_ supporters back in the day.

Greg just nodded knowing what Owen was talking about. After hearing the tale of the great _Harry Potter_ Greg had decided to see how true it was, so he went to the library and found a book all about Voldormort and his downfall. Greg had been surprised to find out it was true.

Greg notices it was starting to get dark outside his window and saw this as a great excuses to get rid of Owen, he was getting sick of being told not what to do by his friend when he believe himself right.

"Look Owen I'm tired can you just let me sleep" Greg started to fake yawn as he said this for added affected.

Owen looked hurt but didn't say anything as he picked up his book bag and left the hospital wing.

Greg felt tiny twinge of guilt for pushing away his first true friend but pushed it away. Owen could be annoying sometimes when he wanted Greg to see his way of thinking.

Lights were beginning to dim and Greg felt a real yawn coming on as he pulled his blanket covers around himself.

* * *

><p>"Tell me everything" demanded Snape.<p>

Dumbledore let a small sigh escape his lips. "Very well, I guess you need to know now, but first I want to know why_ you_ Severus are so determine to find out this boy's secret. A boy who you barely know " Dumbledore asked with a face of deep interest.

"A boy who isn't even in your own house" Dumbledore quickly added.

Snape crossed his arms in an act of frustration. "Because" said Snape "I was the one who showed him our world. I am also the one who saw how horrible his home life is and I would like to know who is responsible for that!" The last part was said in a threatening voice.

Dumbledore looked confused. Snape inwardly groaned at his lack of self control.

"Ablus the boy has been mistreated by what I am amusing are his adoptive parents" Snape said in a firm but sad voice.

Ablus looked shocked but then angry. "That is not possible".

Snape rolled his eyes. Typical Dumbledore to think that child abuse was not possible.

Snape didn't like that he knew Greg House had home life problems but you didn't have to be a genius to see the boy had problems. Meeting his father for two minutes had painted a picture of how the boy had been raised. Severus also knew the signs of a troubled child.

"I'm sorry Headmaster but while I do not know the full extent of his mistreatment I know that some abuse as taken place".

Dumbledore raised his hand to his face and rub his tired eyes, today was just going from bad to worse in a matter of moments.

"Please Albus, explain what happen to him, why he is not with the other Potter son. Why was he raised in America of all places?"

Snape had a pleading look on his face which was so uncommon for the normally stern looking teacher that it scared Dumbledore a little.

Dumbledore let out a slow soft sigh and stood up from his desk to look out his office window that perfectly displayed the Black lake which was shinning brilliantly in the night.

The Headmaster turned to face his loyal Potions' master.

"Ok Severus I will tell you, but please try not to judge me or the Potters too harshly".

Snape just laughed, "I will blame whoever I see fit to take the blame".

Albus looked sad at this but still started to explain.

"Eleven years ago Lilly and James Potter had a son, their first born, Gregory. Sadly he was an unplanned child that they did not see coming, he was perfectly healthy but at the time Lilly and James were barely out of school and had wanted to get married before having a child. Greg had stopped their plans, things were also not helped by the fact that Tom was causing mayhem and was rising to power and increasing rate. Babies were often stolen and killed or even kidnapped to be raised as junior death eaters".

"No they weren't" Snape interrupted.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Snape looked at his feet miserably. "That was a rumour, all the infants were killed".

Dumbledore looked quietly at Snape, the older man often forgot about his potions master dark past.

"Go on" Snape said now facing Dumbledore.

"Lilly and James were afraid, to put it simply Severus".

Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. "I'm sorry Headmaster but I hardly see Potter getting scare about anything, I can actually see him enjoying everyone knowing he was brave enough to have a child in such a time!' Snape spat

Dumbledore chuckled quietly to himself deciding not to point out the younger man had just complimented his childhood enemy.

"Lilly and James kept Gregory's birth a secret" said Dumbledore calmly

Severus frowned it just didn't sound right to him.

"They both decided while the war was ongoing that it was safest for no one to know about him" Dumbledore explained.

"What happened when Harry Potter was born, I remember the papers Dumbledore _everyone_ knew about that Potter baby" Severus said distastefully.

Dumbledore's looked even sadder at this. "Well you see James didn't like keeping Greg at secret, I was told of his birth as was Lupin Peter... and of cause Black. But that was all, No one else knew".

"Not even there Families?" Questioned Severus.

"No sadly, I believe it was better this way, the Potters and especially the Evans would never see the child, because after Gregory's birth Lilly and James had gone into hiding"

"What happen when_ Harry_ was born?" Snape said not likening having to say the boy's first name. "Why did we all here about his birth and not Gregory's".

Dumbledore had a quick look of anger on his face but only for a moment "Well James had gone to the pub the day after Harry was born and had let it slip out after his fifth shot of fire whisky, Unfortunately Rita Skeeter was interviewing a famous Auror at the time and had overheard James pronounce Harry James Potter to the world, Lilly as I'm sure you can understand was not happy at James at all".

"And then Rita made that article about the first born Potter, yes I remember reading it". Said Snape deciding not criticize Potter for once if only to make Dumbledore finish his story.

"Well Rita decided this was big news because of the fact the baby was a Potter, a well known pure-blooded name, and also the fact that the Potters were brave enough to have a child in current times we were all living in" Ablus looked quite angry explaining this part of his story "Silly women," Ablus said quietly more to himself than to Snape.

"Then what happened" asked Snape who was dying to hear more.

Ablus laugh a little before looking at his former student. "Not much more to tell Severus, after Harrys birth the Potters just continued in hiding, although there were some complications with Gregory and Harry. You see when Harry was born Greg was over a year old so he was well into his walking and almost talking stages, in fact I remember him being very advanced for his age, sadly this made him a handful for his parents who were trying to keep a low profile".

Snape rolled his eyes at this "Headmaster I cannot see a 1 year old causing so much trouble at such a young age"

"But he did Severus, the boy was very cooped up, he wasn't allowed outside at all and even though his parents bought him toys and games he still wasn't happy" said Ablus.

"So what, he throws some tantrums, that's hardly enough to send him to American" Snape said

"But things got much worse I'm afraid" Said Dumbledore who was beginning to look very old and tired behind his desk.

"The prophecy was made, and that changed everything"

Severus Snape cursed himself for forgetting such a crucial factor in the Potter children's history". _My history_ Snape thought bitterly to himself.

"Well after the prophecy the Potters went into deeper hiding and by this stage Greg was now 2 years old. His was walking and talking and was confused as to why he wasn't ever allowed outside to play".

"So the Potters decided he was becoming too much of a problem" Snape growled out.

"Do not speak about what you do not understand!" Dumbledore said he a raised voice that Snape was not unpaired for.

Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk and walk over to one of his many cabinets taking his wand out and silently mumbling a spell on the cabinet door to unlock it.

"I am tired of explaining it to you Severus, If you want to what happened then I will show you". Dumbledore proceeded to raise his wand to his forehead where he gently removed a blue crystal like substance from his mind that Snape recognized immediately.

Dumbledore then tipped the substance into his Pensieve that was standing in the cabinet Dumbledore stepped away from the cabinet with his arm outstretch to the pensive gesturing for Snape to step forward. "This memory is off the day Gregory was separated from his true family, I hope it is the insight you are looking for". Snape stalked up to the pensive before turning to look at Dumbledore who had returned to stand behind his desk, he gave Snape a slight nod and turned away. Taking a deep breath Snape leaned forward and submerged himself in the memory.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have decided to start updating again after who knows how long. I hoping some people are happy to hear this because I know how annoying it is when people stop updating. It sucks. **

**So sorry to all who have wanted the next chapter. And as always sorry for Grammar and spelling. I'm looking for Beta if anyone is interested.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At first there was only a blue haze that Snape could not see through. But after a moment of confusion something began to make shape.<p>

Far off in the distance was a small cottage that Snape instantly recognized as the cottage Lilly and James Potter went into hiding in. Memories that Serverus had fought hard to stay buried came forcibly back into his mind. Snape decided now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes. There was a far more important task at hand.

Snape sense someone behind him and was not surprised when Ablus Dumbledore strode right through him walking directly towards the cottage.

Snape started to follow his curiosity burning to know what happens next. Dumbledore walked up to the cottage stopping only to unhinge the tiny gate out front. He then proceeded to the front were he raised his hand to knock but was cut off when the door was ripped open by one angry looking James Potter.

"Albus" Greeted James in harsh tone "You better get inside before anyone sees"

Snape frowned at this; Potter was always so charming with Dumbledore it was odd to hear him speak so rough with the older wizard.

"Of course James" Ablus step into the cottage with Snape following close behind him.

Snape looked around the small entrance of the cottage. It looked normal enough, small but cosy guessed Snape.

James led Ablus into what looked like a large sitting room where a fire was crackling away with large arm chairs surrounding it. Snape noted a small corner that had toys littered everywhere. There was also a child sized broom.

James indicated for Dumbledore to sit in one of the chairs while he stood near the fire place. Both men remained silent for a long time neither looking at the other until James finally spoke.

"It's not right"

Dumbledore looked annoyed at this."I never said anything about it being right James; I only said that He would be safe from all the danger that is presented to him at this current time"

James rolled his eyes at this "What danger Ablus! We have the best protective charms, auors on standby not to mention that Lilly and I can hold our own pretty damn well, even if it is against that bastard".

Suddenly Snape was distracted from the conversation as was Dumbledore as he turned his head to the sound of feet walking down stairs. Moments later Lilly appeared looking very tired and frustrated.

Snape had known that at some point Lilly would appear in this memory, but it still hurt to see her face, and hear her voice after so many years.

"Can you two please keep your voices down! I have finally gotten Harry to sleep and I also don't want Greg waking up" Snape couldn't help but smirk at the look of frustration on Lilly's face, she really did look tired as she walk towards a chair nearest James and slid into it.

"I'm sorry Lilly we will be quieter as we discuss this delicate matter" Dumbledore said quietly

James who was still standing by the fire sighed loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"I don't want to send my two year old son away; we are his family, his only _family"_

"I agree" said Lilly in a strong voice. But something in her face told Snape she wasn't completely sure of herself. James seemed to notice this too and stared at his wife.

"Lilly" questioned James as he knelled down in front of his wife. "I'm so sorry James" said Lilly light tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "I just can't stand to see Greg so miserable all the time, no one knows he exists, he can't go outside because we can't leave the house to take him, even all of your friends are too busy with order work to take him, he is so confused he wants to know what's going on" Lilly said all most desperately.

"I know Lilly; it's no life for a child, especially one Greg's age" said James into his wife's eyes "But to send him away, I don't think I could do it".

Snape watched the scene playing before him; it was painful to watch Lilly cry. Snape noticed Dumbledore had remained seated the whole time but was watching closely.

"It won't really be sending him away" pronounce Dumbledore causing both James and Lilly to turn around and face him. "It would be more like a vacation for him" said Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.

"V..acation?" James stuttered "How is sending your child away from you for god knows how long a vacation".

"It wouldn't be forever James, believe it or not I do have faith in the order, and we will defeat Tom".

"What if we _don't_" James said quietly.

Dumbledore look a little shocked at James comment. Even Snape himself was shocked by the comment. Snape had always thought James had unquestionable faith in Dumbledore, to hear James question his headmaster was an odd thing to hear. And from the look on Dumbledore's face he was just as shocked as Snape.

"James I know this is hard, Believe me _I know_ but you have to Trust me" Said Ablus in a reasoning voice. "I would be sending Greg somewhere safe and away from all this... all this _Madness"._

Snape watched James Potter's farcical expression carefully. He knew the look of someone who had been persuaded. And James was starting to slowly look like he was seeing Dumbledore's point of view. Still there was a tiny bit of distrust in James eyes. "Why can't Harry go as well" said James in an almost pleading voice. "There Brothers, they belong together".

Dumbledore stood up from his chair slowly, as he did the older wizard towered over James. "James, Harry must stay with you and Lilly, you know of the prophecy. It would be unwise to not have Harry by your side; Unlike Gregory he does not have the luxury of being unheard of by certain dark wizards".

James's shoulders slumped in defeat. To Snape it was oddly satisfying to see his childhood tormenter look so defeated. But there was a nagging part in Snapes mind that kept telling him James should have kept the right to keep his child.

"When will you take him" asked Lilly who was trying to wipe away her tears to make herself look presentable.

"It will have to be now" said Dumbledore calmly and simply.

"Now!" bellowed James. Lilly quickly hissed quiet in his direction. James muttered a quick apology before turning to Dumbledore. "Ablus, cant it wait until tomorrow, its 12.00 at night, my son is asleep, to wake him up and then just take him away. That can't be healthy for anyone let alone a _two year old_!".

"I would give you the proper time to say your goodbyes, the reason I would like to take him now is because I already have the perfect caregiver's line up for him".

"And who are these people" questioned James seriously.

"Their names aren't important. All you need to know is that they are a family ready to take on a young toddler"

Lilly suddenly looked concerned. "Do they know of the situation".

Dumbledore didn't miss a beat "They know they will be caring for a small child and have prepared for it. In the interest of everyone's safety I have decided to use muggles as Gregory's Caregivers".

"Muggles" questioned Lilly. "Wouldn't wizards be safer, they could protect him better-"

"No Lilly they wouldn't, Muggles would not be thought of by anyone, including Tom. Lilly seemed satisfy by Abluss explanation.

Everyone remained quiet for awhile. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence. "Gregory should be woken" Said Dumbledore. Lilly silently nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Albus" Said James in a slow voice. "You realize what you're asking of us"

Ablus who had remained sitting down for most of the conversation slowly stood up to face his former student.

James stared straight into Dumbledore's eyes with a glare that even Snape had to admit he would be slightly afraid of. James

"You're asking us to give up our son".

If Dumbledore was affected by Jamess glare Snape would never know since the Older Wizard remained Stoned faced. After a long Pause Dumbledore finally spoke

"I am merely asking you to trust me"

That was the final blow for James. Snape could see that James had been truly defeated in trying to keep his eldest Son. Ablus truly did have James's unwavering loyalty.

Snape turned his head towards the staircase when he heard the sound of footsteps creaking the floorboards.

Lilly had reemerged into the living room with a tired Gregory in her arms. Snape could not help but stare directly at the small toddler. It was almost scary how much he looked like his eleven year old counterpart. There was the same raven black hair and straight face. Snape noticed that while Greg may have his father's hair and eye colour, the rest was all lily. Greg was in a pair of Pajamas that were covered in flying snichs. Snape resisted the urge to snort.

Lilly Placed Greg on the floor who looked around the room searching for something. Snape followed the toddlers eyes until they found its target.

"Daddy!" Greg charge at his father with speed Snape didn't think possible for the small child. Any tiredness that was on the boys face was gone and replaced by pure joy at seeing his father.

James scooped Greg up with one arm and hugged his son tightly. "Hey little man" Said James affectionately.

"Why am I up Daddy" Asked Greg in a confused voice "It's still dark out".

James smiled sadly at his young son. "You're awake because we have a surprise for you". Snape could tell James was trying to sound cheerful for his son, but his voice sounded flat and constricted.

James lowered Gregory to the floor. "What surprise Daddy?". Snape watched as a burning curiosity filled the tiny toddler's bright blue eyes.

"Well" started James in unsteady Voice. "Your mother and I think you should take a ..a _Trip_" Greg frowned at this. Which looked usual on such a small face.

"Where to?" questioned Greg.

James looked confused by Greg's question and Snape realized that James hadn't been told yet where his son was being sent.

Dumbledore Noticing James's confused look stepped in. "You will be going to a country called America".

James sharply turned towards Dumbledore with a complete look of horror on his face.

"_America!_" Hissed James in a low whisper so that only he and Dumbledore could hear.

Dumbledore ignored James and continued to speak to Greg. "America is a very exciting place Gregory, I'm sure you will have a lot of fun".

Greg who was now clinging to his father's pant leg look to afraid to speak to the older wizard, who Snape could only assume, was terrifying to a small child. Instead Greg looked up to his father and spoke to him in a small voice. "When are **we** leaving?"

The "_we" _part of Greg's sentence hit James and Lilly Potter quite hard as they both realized that they were going to have to explain to their son, that they weren't going with him to other country.

"Oh sweetheart... I'm afraid Mummy and Daddy will have to stay behind" Said Lilly in a voice that was trying desperately not fall apart.

Greg looked confused at his mother. "But you have to come". Lilly Turned to her husband for help.

"Greg, I really wish we could go with you, but there's something _reeeally_ important your Mother and I have to stay behind and do".

"What's that's?" questioned Greg with a childish pout.

"Let me explain son". James went towards his armchair and sat down, he gestured for Gregory to sit on his lap. Greg was thrilled at this and climbed up onto his father lap happily.

"You know about the bad man, don't you?" questioned James to his son.

Greg nodded his head slowly, and Snape was sure a look of fear briefly crossed the young boys face at the mention of "_Bad man_".

"Okay then" Said James pulling his son up further onto his lap. "Then you know that someone has to stop the bad man before he can hurt anymore people".

"Who?" questioned Greg with childish curiosity.

"Well that's were it gets complicated Greg" Said James.

Greg was fiddling with the end of his pajama sleeve when he quietly said "Is this why you and mummy keep whispering about Harry all the time".

The shocked look on James Potters Face was Priceless, and something Snape hoped he would never forgot.

James was speechless for a moment before a small grin formed on around his lips. "And when were you listening in mister?" Asked James. Greg now looked extremely guilty and annoyed at the same time. obviously he hadn't meant to dob himself in.

"I overheard while I was playing in my room" Said Greg as innocently as he could. James just smiled more.

"We will make a **Marauder** out of you yet Greg, Your uncle Serious would be proud". Greg's face beamed with Pride, Severus suppressed another snort.

"Anyway" Continued James "As you so cleverly figured out your Mother and I have been talking about Harry A lot lately, and it's because-"

"He's more interesting" Said Greg darkly. Everyone in the room including Snape listen in shock at the young toddlers words.

"What!... No Greg, that's not true" Said Lilly picking Greg up from James lap and pulling him into a tight hug. Greg violently tried to push away until Lilly lowered him to the floor.

"Yes it is!, You must like him more" shouted Greg. "Harry's the one who gets to go outside, Harry's the one who gets to see Uncle Serious and Uncle Remus, Harry's gets everything!"

Greg's cheeks were red and his small chest was taking in air faster than it could handle, small tears were beginning to form around his eyes, but Greg wiped them away violently before they could fall. He was also shaking quite fiercely "What am I doing wrong?" Said Greg sadly looking up at his parents, who were now both standing and looking down at him hopelessly. James was the first to speak by kneeling down and lightly placing both hands on his son's shoulders.

"Greg... no matter what you believe, Your Mother and I love you deeply, we also Love your Brother deeply, but right now things are very Complicated because your Brother has been dragged into some serious problems concerning the Badman".

Greg had begun to stop shaking, but his breathing was still not quite normal. "What does the Bad man have to do with Harry" Asked Greg, "Harry is only baby, He's only a year younger than me".

"I know" Said James sadly patting Greg on the back softly to help calm his breathing. "But the Bad man wants to hurt your Brother, and Daddy needs to find a way to stop that from ever happening".

"I'll help!". Said Greg strongly. "I'm his big brother".

"Of course you are" Said James happily picking Greg up in both arms. "But you need to stay safe as well, and the only way to do that is to send you somewhere Safe".

James was now stroking Greg's raven hair in a slow motion, and Snape could tell Greg was beginning to tire.

"But... But I don't want leave you" Said Greg tiredly.

"You won't really be leaving us Greg, it's not going to be forever, you just wait and see by the time we come to pick you up, you will have barely unpacked". James was now walking slowly around the room in circles.

"What about Harry... I'm his older brother. It's my job to protect him, that's what you always tell me".

"I did say that, and Greg you have been a fantastic big brother, and when you get back Harry will probably be talking by then, and he can tell you how much he appreciated it".

Greg eyes were now drooping with sleep so much that Snape wondered how much longer he could hold them up. "You won't forget about me?" asked Greg in a tired voice.

"Never" Said James quietly.

James checked that Greg was asleep before gently placing him in the comfy armchair. Lilly was standing by the chair protectively.

James turned to Dumbledore, who had been quiet during Greg's outburst. "You really need to take him tonight?'.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore without hesitation.

"Okay then. He can leave". Dumbledore nodded and walked towards Greg. James quickly step in front of his path. "But Albus, if he is hurt or mistreated in anyway, I will hold _you _responsible".

Ablus and James both stood still and stared at each other, hoping one would back down. Finally someone did. "Understood" Said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape Suddenly felt the pull of the memory ending. Snape turned towards Lilly taking in that it was the first time he had seen her alive in a painfully long time.

_No not really alive _Thought Snape as he was forced back to reality.


End file.
